Not My Idea
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: And you thought their reunion would be like a sappy chick-flick.


**Not My Idea**

**Summery: And you thought when they reunited it'd be a sappy-movie idea.**

**AN: My first Percy Jackson FFNET so don't be hating too much. ~Minty**

**PERCY**

The Argo II landed in front of us with a loud crash. We heard yelling coming from the inside and a shrill battle-cry type of yell.

"That doesn't sound good," Hazel murmured from my right. Frank nodded in agreement as my body tensed.

Before I could say anything the doors to the giant metal ship tumbled forward, denting the green grass.

"We come in peace," a Latino boy called out, waving a white flag around… Well, he was more on an elf when you compared his height. But I immediately recognized him as the boy from the video scroll. The Roman around us still held their weapons high till…

"Jason!" Reyna gasped, running up to a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes that reminded me a little too much of Thalia's.

Jason hugged Reyna back and much to the Roman's leader disliking a beautiful girl of Cherokee decent. But… Not as beautiful as my own girlfriend.

Reyna glared at the girl and lead the three back to me. Jason gave of an electric feel to him similar to what Thalia did. Reyna gestured to me and said, "This is Perseus-"

"Percy Jackson," I stuck my hand out to Jason. "Son of Poseidon."

Jason took my hand and shook it. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Wait, do you happen to be related to Thalia Grace by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah how do you know my sister?" Jason questioned.

"Saved her from being a tree," I replied back with a smirk etched on my face.

Jason looked like he was about to ask, before he shook his head. Yeah, I would do the same too.

**JASON**

Annabeth had refused to come out of the ship, even though we all knew Percy was waiting for her. She claimed she had "something to plan" and to be honest? I didn't like the way she said it.

After Reyna hugged me (which was really awkward considering Piper glared at her the entire time) she led us to a boy around sixteen with jet black hair and sea-green eyes. He generated this feeling of power that I had only barely felt with my own sister Thalia.

Reyna gestured to him and said, "This is Perseus-"

"Percy Jackson," he stuck his hand out to me. "Son of Poseidon."

I took his hand and shook it. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Wait, do you happen to be related to Thalia Grace by any chance?" he asked, making me a bit confused.

"Yeah how do you know my sister?" I questioned.

"Saved her from being a tree," he replied back with a smirk etched on his face. It was as though he knew a joke that only he and the world shared.

I looked at him, tempted to ask but shook my head. People have told me that Percy was a pretty cool guy but could be confusing at times.

"Well this is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." I excepted Percy to say something about her dad but he simple just nodded.

"So I'm guessing your one of the more tougher Aphrodite girls aren't you?" he quickly glanced up at the sky before adding. "Not like Aphrodite's children aren't tough."

Piper nodded, a little confused about how Percy failed to ask about her father.

"And this is Leo Valdez, son of-"

"Hephaestus," Percy finished, nodding. Before the three of us could ask, he pointed to the kids on either side. Somehow I failed to notice.

"This is Hazel and Frank kids of-"

He was cut of abruptly by a shoe being thrown at his head.

**ANNABETH**

I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to face the pain I felt for eight months and how my heart broke with every day that passed.

I hated to admit it but as I looked out of one of the windows, I couldn't help but noticed how lots of the Roman girls kept checking him out.

I also hated to admit that Percy had gotten hotter over the eight months I hadn't seen him. (Though I still don't know how he got hotter. He was pretty- Focus!) But I knew it would kill me not to go talk to him, crash my lips to his… But I first had to let out the anguish I felt for months on end.

So, being the daughter of Athena I am, a plan quickly devised in my head. I smirked as I pulled off a shoe and slipped on my Yankee's cap.

**NO ONE**

A shoe almost nailed Percy right in the face, but thanks to ADHD he ducked just in time.

Hazel and Frank jumped back, slightly surprised. As did Jason, Piper, and Leo.

"Oh crap," Percy cursed as Annabeth's angry voice filled the air.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she threw her other shoe.

Her dagger sliced through the air, making Percy duck and roll. But Annabeth? She was nowhere to be seen. The five demigods who had been surrounding Percy, jumped back in shock.

"Annabeth I can-" Percy tried, hopping up. He knew that if he drew Riptide it would fuel Annabeth's anger.

"NO!" Annabeth sliced the sword in the air, almost nicking Percy. "I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT!"

"Annabeth-" Percy tried again. But Annabeth wouldn't hear it. She continued to scream at him in Greek, chasing him around invisible.

Percy, finally realized that Annabeth was truly pissed, threw himself at where the floating dagger was and yanked off her hat. He tumbled to the ground as a blonde girl was reviled. Dressed in jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt- Percy had never seen anyone more beautiful. But that didn't stop him from slipping on Annabeth's Yankee's cap and disappearing from sight.

"Give me back my hat you accursed Seaweed Brain," she screeched, throwing her and her dagger at the place where Percy last was.

Hazel, who was watching the fight wide-eyed, shook her head.

_Percy's girlfriend seems a little… Crazy?_

"Annabeth set the dagger down," Percy said calmly, somewhere to the right of Annabeth. "Before you hurt someone."

"I can't hurt you," Annabeth snapped, advancing slowly towards Percy. "You have the curse of Achillies so I am going to stab and slice you till I feel good and ready to forgive."

"Annabeth the curse is-"

Annabeth lunged, tackling Percy to the ground. The Yankees cap flew off his head as they rolled to the ground. They both jumped up simultaneously.

"Gods Percy!" she shrieked, lunging to the right. He dodged. "Eight months without a single Iris message. Is it really that hard to contact your girlfriend and say "oh hey by the way, haven't gotten myself killed yet. Love you bye!" ?" Annabeth demanded, swinging her dagger low. He hopped over it, quickly.

"I've been worried sick and we both know how you attract danger," she aimed for his stomach, but he threw himself to the left.

"And-" Annabeth took a swipe at his face, cutting along his cheek. As the red substance of blood leaked out her whole body stopped, mid-swing.

"Y-Y-You're bleeding?" she choked out, staring at him with shook. The dagger clattered to the ground.

"Yeah that's kind of what happens when you try to attack someone with a knife," Leo called before hiding himself behind Jason. He knew that this girl had a fiery tempter that was easily set off.

"How are you-"

"Juno took the curse away, Annabeth," Percy said softly, stepping towards his ridged girlfriend. "I don't have skin of iron anymore."

"B-B-But," she stared at him, but she shook her head. Tears slipped out of her grey eyes. "I could have…"

"No you wouldn't have," Percy took his girlfriend's face in his hands, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs. Annabeth looked into his eyes and saw a hint of playfulness dance around. "I have better reflexes than you give me credit for."

Annabeth lost it by then; she crashed her lips to his, winding her hands around his neck. He took his own and placed them on her hips, yanking her closer. Then put everything they had felt into the kiss- pain, suffer, curses, love, hurt, anger- and so many others.

"Not my idea on how they would reunite," Hazel mumbled, still glad for the couple. Though, her mind was still with Frank and Sammy. Was Leo the gods' way of saying sorry? Or was she meant to be with Frank.

"Jason," Piper murmured to the boy beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Ever disappear on me for eight months and this will be exactly how I react."

"Never expected it any other way." Jason whispered, taking Piper's hand in his.

"You know what I don't get," Leo said, turning away from the couple. "One minute she's all "I'm going to kick your butt" and pissed. The next she's all lovey-dovey and kissing him."

"That's what you get with love," Reyna told the boy.

"Well, you know what?" Leo snapped back. "That's not my idea."

**Yeah, well that's about it. Review if you like :D ~Minty**


End file.
